<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virago by therealaisabelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763117">Virago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaisabelle/pseuds/therealaisabelle'>therealaisabelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Greek Myth AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also this bitch is 10k words? Ridiculous in my opinion but whatever, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, Daddy issues Miya Atsumu, Demigod Suna Rintarou, Demigods, F/M, I want to be as strong as reader, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It's lowkey good for something that i wrote in two sittings, No beta we die like julius caesar, People do be dying, Reader is licherally crazy, Suna has emotions, Suna in lauve., Suna is tired for a good portion of this, Suna isn't toxic?, Swearing, That one scene with the onigiri makes me scream, This didn't make me cry but like, Violence, When I say this isn't beta'd I aam so serious, pet hellhounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaisabelle/pseuds/therealaisabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna is exhausted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou &amp; Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Greek Myth AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is about Poodle ignore all other elements.<br/>Check out my Tumblr- @aisywroteit for the master list for my Haikyuu Greek Myth AU.<br/>Guys, the violence tag...Pay attention to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna falls in love on a Friday. The time on his phone’s screen says some, frankly, obscene numbers. He reasons that there is no reason he should not be at home high out of his mind or playing Call of Duty right now. Briefly, he wonders if this is instant karma for ditching the twin’s birthday party.  </p><p>He’s in a clearing on the outskirts of Tokyo, it houses one of the bigger entrances to the Underworld. It’s also pouring. His dress shirt sticks to his body like a second skin, his hair is falling into his eyes, his lashes are collecting water and he has to wipe his face every five seconds.  </p><p>He’s parked on the dirt road about fifteen minutes back and makes the trek through the undergrowth on foot, the bottom of his dress pants are definitely ruined and likely so are his loafers but, the surge of energy he’d felt while driving by could only mean that something had tried to pass through and been rejected. Which meant that they’d triggered the Hellhounds, his own also reacting, the monster had shifted in the moving car, reverting to its original otherworldly form (Suna is thankful, not for the first time, that she’s the size of a Great Dane as opposed to her untamed brethren) and scaring the fuck out of him. Poodle- said Hellhound- hadn’t stopped growling until he’d pulled off the road and onto the track. </p><p>Anyway, he falls in love on this wet, miserable, Friday as he watches, from across the clearing as you tear into several Hellhounds, <em><strong>by yourself</strong></em>. Your movements blur as you attack, so he can’t see your face as you slash the heads off of beasts that Greek Heroes have struggled to kill and Suna realizes that you cannot be human.  </p><p>In the first place, he knows how hard it is to kill a Hellhound, they’re fast, ridiculously so, their bodies strong, and fucking big and made solely of the ashes of the dead. They can’t actually be killed, they just return to Tartarus where they’re remolded using more ash, he figures you don’t know this. He watches as you stare one down, it towers over you on all fours and Suna blanches when it lunges with a growl- its mouth open and <em><strong>you don’t move</strong></em>. He goes to whistle for Poodle to intervene when you drop to your knees, your blade aimed upwards. The Hellhound is already airborne and can’t move away in time as you use its momentum to sink your blade into its throat. Suna’s jaw unhinges when instead of pulling it out you continue to drag it along the underside. It's returned to ash before the blade gets to the bottom of its stomach. </p><p>There are howls all around the clearing and Suna finally gets a proper look at your face when you whip around to see how many other Hellhounds have emerged. You’re beautiful. Your hair’s a mess from moving around and you’re drenched just like him but there’s something so captivating about the way you don’t seem at all worried about your current predicament that makes his dick twitch in interest. You’re grinning and this is when he falls. His heart pounding, he watches as the clouds part for just a second and the moonlight slips through catching on your blade and casting you in a halo amid the dark. You look like some sort of avenging angel. Supernal in the beam of light from the heavens and Suna thinks it’s ridiculous that the gods would craft something as beautiful as you and you lead you to die here. </p><p> He sees you groan as other Hellhounds slink out of the surrounding forest. You twirl your blade, reaching for another that’s strapped to the leg of your pants and Suna’s heart gives a violent lurch. He brings his palm up to his chest and rubs absentmindedly. Next to him, Poodle is staring at him, Suna pays her no mind, motioning with his hand for her to wait. Above, the rain continues to pour, and he swipes the hair that has fallen into his forehead back. It’s blocking his view of you crouched, ready to spring into action. Poodle whines and Suna turns to her in time to see her mimic what looks like an eye roll. Her pupilless eyes disappearing into the back of her head momentarily.  </p><p>“What?” He asks, turning back to you. The Hellhounds have grown cautious, not attacking just circling. Poodle blinks at him and snorts. She motions with her head toward the giant rock behind you. It’s glowing and Suna tenses. Cerberus was coming, the number of fucking Hellhounds you’d have to send back to set that off, Suna doesn’t know, he doesn’t think he wants to know how long you’ve been out here. What he does know is that he might be the only son of Hades who can summon Hellhounds, and that’s fucking great and all, but it makes him a target for Cerberus. Suna whistles, a single, loud, clear sound that gets the attention of both you and the Hellhounds.  </p><p>“That’s enough,” Suna rarely has to intervene in instances like these because most people run screaming when they stumble upon a Hellhound and because the hounds can’t leave the clearing, running away is a pretty solid tactic. “She’s with us.” Poodle straightens, her head lifted to stare at the others in a challenge, daring them to disagree. She may be smaller than they were, but she was definitely smarter. </p><p>“No, I’m not!” The Hellhounds turn back to you with a snarl. Poodle growls her disapproval. Were you insane? </p><p>“Please ignore her, back into the forest you go,” He makes a shooing motion with his hands and sighs when the Hellhounds begin to retreat. </p><p>“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” You’re storming across the clearing your steps squelching as you get closer. Suna notes that the rain has let up enough that his hair isn’t running rivulets of water anymore. “Who the fuck are you?” </p><p>You look ridiculous; you’re shivering, your bottom lip quivering when you talk and Suna chuckles when you come to stand in front of him. Poodle is sitting quietly at his side, observing.  </p><p>“You’re shaking,” He replies. “C’mon, my car has a heater.” He turns away from you ignoring your confusion and begins the muddy hike back to where he’s parked. </p><p>“I asked you a question,” You’re still standing where he left you. “I’m not going anywhere until you answer me.” </p><p>“Suna Rintarou,” He answers. “Can you hurry up? I’m freezing my dick off because of you.” </p><p>“Yeah? No one asked you to intervene,” You scoff as you finally follow after him. “Why the hell would you even be out here at this hour?” </p><p>Suna stops walking and turns to you. “I can ask you the same question.” He straightens to his full height, hands slipping into his pockets. Around him, the forest is quiet, the first sign that monsters are lurking. “What is a girl like you doing in this forest? At this hour? By herself?” </p><p>“A girl like me?” You bristle. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?” </p><p>Suna sighs. This is the most energy he’s expended since first learning he was a demigod. He’s tired. He’s done talking until he’s had a joint or eighteen hours of sleep. He gives you a single once over, noting that your shaking has gotten worse. The last thing he needs is someone getting hypothermia while he’s on the clock.  </p><p>“Poodle,” He calls and blinks when he notes that she’s already begun heating her body. Wild, in his opinion, since he’s been soaked for the better part of an hour, and she never used her initiative for his wellbeing. She trots over to you and you flinch when she rubs her body along the side of your leg. You don’t seem fazed by his familiarity with the Hellhound. “Thanks.” </p><p>“Are you a demigod?” You question. </p><p>Suna remains quiet. He really is too tired for any conversation. Poodle snorts next to you and he has to suppress the urge to glare at her.  </p><p>“Is he always like this?” You address Poodle and Suna’s heart does that stupid fucking lurch thing from in the clearing. “How do you deal with it?” </p><p>The car comes into view and he unlocks it. He opens the back door for Poodle and winces at the mud stains that Suna of the future will have to deal with. He motions for you to get in and you hesitate. Suna glares at you. </p><p>“If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead,” He grunts. “Get in the fucking car, I can’t leave you here because Cerberus is probably waiting somewhere in this forest for you.” </p><p>He watches you consider your options and is slightly offended that you can’t decide between getting in a car with him and encountering the three-headed monstrosity that is the lapdog of Hades. He gets in the car and starts the engine while you debate with yourself about gods know what. The heat comes on and he unbuttons his shirt pulling the drenched material off and tossing it in the back, goosebumps pebble his skin as he rests his head against the steering wheel. </p><p>“What am I supposed to do with her, Poodle?” </p><p>Poodle whines.  </p><p>Suna’s head shoots up so fast his vision blurs. </p><p>“You want to keep her?” He locks eyes with the hounds’ in the rearview mirror, and she sinks into the seat, her head resting on her front paw. “Answer me.” She closes her eyes. “Fuck you, Poodle. Seriously.” </p><p>When you finally get into the car Suna puts it in reverse. One arm stretching behind your seat and turning to peer out of the back windshield. He feels you tense. He can feel the way your eyes are roaming his body. His dick twitches again. The fucking bastard. </p><p>“Where’s your shirt?” You ask and he ignores the way your voice ghosts across his senses now that you’re in the confines of his car.  </p><p>“Put your address into the GPS,” It’s the last thing he says. </p><p>The car ride is spent in silence, not even the music is on. Poodle whines several times, indicating her displeasure with the tension. The windows are up, and you’ve stopped shivering. Suna can see that you’re fighting a losing battle with exhaustion and some part of him, that he never knew existed before today, wants to tell you that its fine, you can take a nap but, the other part of him, the part of him that recognizes that unhinged look in your eyes knows you’re too stubborn. So, he stays quiet and lets the sound of the heater lull you to sleep. </p><p>By the time he pulls up to your apartment complex both you and Poodle are snoring slightly. Suna parks in a space closest to the entrance and turns to you. He takes in your form, head leaning against his window, mouth slightly open so that the snores can escape. Suna glares at you in frustration. How the fuck are you this cute. If he hadn’t seen you tear through Hellhounds less than an hour ago he would almost think you innocent.  </p><p>He turns away and glances up at the building. He knows these apartments, they’re owned by a demigod, a child of Zeus, they’re supposedly a haven for people born of Greek monsters, as far as Suna is considered the gods fall into that category.  </p><p>He’s never met dear old dad, he doesn’t actually want to, he imagines it must be because of the overwhelming love that he feels through that single thread that connects them. It must be because he keeps the thread nice and warm and open. It must be that. He rolls his eyes at himself. Greek mythology literature expresses that Hades’ children were notorious for taking their daddy issues out on the human world. Suna couldn’t disagree exactly but he thinks that if they knew Atsumu Miya the way he did they’d know it wasn’t daddy issues. He was just a dick. </p><p>You stir in your seat and Suna decides he needs to get rid of you before he does something stupid. He slams his hand down on the horn and his lips twitch in amusement as you come to with a scream.  </p><p>“Get out,” He unlocks the door and stares at you expectantly. You scramble to get your seatbelt unbuckled, still groggy from sleep. In the backseat, Poodle starts growling. You both turn to her. Suna’s eyes narrow and yours widen. </p><p>“Stop it, Poodle,” Suna warns. </p><p>“I can’t believe you named your Hellhound, Poodle,” You chuckle. Poodle huffs in the backseat stretching her neck to rub it along your arm. Suna opens his mouth to respond when his phone alarm goes off. It’s now 4:00 am and he has a shift at the club starting in two hours. He hasn’t slept yet. </p><p>“Please, get out,” He repeats. He’s so fucking tired. He wouldn’t make it through his shift, he can already tell. The alarm continues to sound long after you whisper a hurried thank you and practically run from the car. </p><p>It’s only when he’s halfway home that Poodle perks up, tilting her head to stare at him. She makes a sound like a rumble and Suna swerves a little. “Fuck,” He groans. “I didn’t get her name for the report.” </p><p> **********************************************************</p><p>You dream of him. The man with the Hellhound pet and the body of a god. You suspect he might be a descendant of Hades. You dream of his deep baritone and his lackluster disposition. Of his intricate tattoos and his tongue piercing. You dream of the way his half-lidded eyes glowed under the moonlight, the way his shirt had clung to his broad shoulders and the way he slouched, the way he looked soaked in the rain, the way he towered over you. You dream of him touching you in ways he shouldn’t be because he’s virtually a stranger. A stranger who’d saved your life and driven you home. You knew his name though. If he really were a descendant of Hades it would take one search to find out who Suna Rintarou really was.  </p><p>You actually can’t remember a good portion of that night before Suna’s arrival, you don’t know how why the fuck you’d want to fight a small pack of Hellhounds on your own but you assume that at some point during the day the siren had taken over. When you came to you were already fighting them. You also don’t know how long he’d been standing there watching you with those eyes. Regardless, it had been two weeks since that Friday and your every sleeping and waking thought had been Suna Rintarou.  </p><p>You were by no means shy. The siren in you would never allow it. Granted you were a much more diluted version than your ancestors, but you still had their blood in your veins, their curse on your tongue. A tongue that was worth entirely too much in your opinion. Your kind being hunted for their ability was nothing new but for some reason, the past decade had seen a dramatic increase in therianthrope deaths. Hunters had gotten bold, showing up in public places, kidnapping in broad daylight. The past year reported the death of over four thousand. Inclusive of centaurs, harpies, gorgons, even minotaurs had been killed.  </p><p>Your own mother, your only surviving relative had been murdered, her tongue ripped out while you sat in the closet, your hands against your mouth to muffle your sobbing. You’d listened to her scream and beg for her life, not a great memory but you were mostly over it. This apartment complex was a sanctuary. You were grateful to the demigod who owned them. </p><p>On the matter of demigods, your inability to stop thinking about Suna had led you to do some digging of your own, his social media platforms all hinted at him working at a club in the richer part of Tokyo, The Underworld. Pretentious of the owner, in your opinion, especially if your assumption that he was a descendant of Hades was correct.  </p><p>As you said, you’re not particularly shy and the siren had begun to pay close attention to the information about Suna. Before you could think too much about your actions you’d dressed- you didn’t look so bad if you were being honest with yourself, maybe it was the heels- and were halfway to the club when a face in the crowded subway car struck you as odd. You’d seen that face on every stop you’d taken so far. They were staring right at you. The person next to them turned to you and you gasped, they had the same face and hair, and they were wearing the same clothing. They smiled in tandem and your brain screeched to a halt. </p><p><em><strong>Hunters. </strong></em> </p><p>Memories of your mother’s broken body and gaping mouth as she choked on her own blood flashes in your mind and you feel your skin prickle. </p><p>How many others were there? Was everyone one the car a hunter? Was this all an illusion? You had to stop yourself from screaming as someone shifted behind you. You refused to turn around. Instead squeezing your eyes shut. This was your final stop. After this, you’d have to run like your life depended on it and hope that your assumption wasn’t wrong. There was no way you’d be able to take on one trained hunter, two or three meant fucking trouble.  </p><p>The train slowed to a halt and you vaulted out of the doors shoving people out of the way in your haste. </p><p> <em>Up the stairs. </em>Your heels clicked loudly. </p><p><em> A right. </em>You took the turn sharply. </p><p><em> Go straight.</em> You began to sprint. </p><p> You could hear the sound of heavy footsteps behind you. The heels were proving to be a problem. You chucked them off, not even faltering when your bare feet hit the pavement; you let out a breath as you picked up speed. Your coat flapping wildly, your previously tamed hair a mess.  </p><p>“You’re fucking fast, siren,” The voice was too close, you weren’t going fast enough. “Slow down we can talk this out.” The hunter was panting.  </p><p><em>Take a left.</em> The large, black building from the pictures you’d seen comes into view about three blocks down and your heart soars. Just a few more blocks.  </p><p>“Maybe you can even get out of this with your life,” They were right behind you. “Just stop running.” A hand latches onto your coat and your entire body jerks, feet lifting off the pavement. You twirl yanking it off and turning back to the building you’re lighter now, with your coat gone you’re moving even faster; your dress has ridden up an embarrassing amount, but you don’t care. You have one more block. You’ve never been more grateful for the lack of traffic than you were tonight. One more fucking block.  </p><p>The name on the building glows a bright white as you get closer. <em>‘The Underworld.’</em> The irony isn’t lost on you, even in a life-threatening situation. </p><p>“Fucking bitch!” </p><p>When the fuck did they get so close? You can see a bouncer standing next to the double doors. If you weren’t scared out of your mind, you’d pause to admire how beautiful the exterior was. The absence of people meant you were probably a little early, but you don’t care, if Suna’s in there you’d be fine. At least you hoped. </p><p>A big hand clamps down around the back of your neck and your eyes widen. <em><strong>Fuck.</strong></em> You’re lifted off the ground and flung into the wall of the building next to you before you can get the attention of the bouncer. The wind is knocked out of you and you’re sure the impact has cracked something but, you’re on your feet immediately. You reach for your blade on instinct, pulling it free of your thigh harness. You drop it to your left hand and unsheathe its twin from your other thigh. You’re not going down without a fight.  </p><p>“Gods, you an athlete or somethin’?” Hunter one rasps. He’s clutching his side winded. You can take him like this. </p><p>“We just ‘ave to knock you out,” Hunter two raises his fist to slam it into your face where you’re crouched. You move without thinking, sinking the blade into his closed fist. He yanks his hand back and you use their distraction to take off running again. Your back fucking hurts but you can see the bouncer has straightened up. He sees you. </p><p>“Please, please, please,” You’re begging. You don’t even know when you’ve started crying you don’t stop running until you’re falling against him. “Please, help me.” Your heart is pounding so loudly you barely hear him when he asks. </p><p>“Is someone chasing you?” He grabs you by the arms and gives you a once over, you can’t even see his face through your tears as you nod up at him, in the background, you swear you hear howling, and your mind flashes to Poodle. The bouncer is maneuvering you inside expensive-looking double doors and he’s saying things and then there’s a warm body brushing itself close to your waist and your body goes slack, mind shutting down from the overexertion and adrenaline.  </p><p>            ********************************************************</p><p>Poodle is rabid today. She tears through a set of tablecloths in the linen closet when the twins try putting her on time out, chews through Atsumu’s phone, and snarls…<em><strong>snarls</strong></em> at Osamu. The man who feeds her the most. </p><p>“Where the fuck is Suna?” The usually well-mannered Hellhound’s violent behaviour had set everyone on edge. Suna wasn’t in trouble. The twins knew that for sure, so they had no idea why the hound was acting like this.  </p><p>That is until the front doors of the building are pushed open by Aran who’s cradling a shaking girl in his arms and Poodle snarls so viciously that Atsumu’s skin erupts in goosebumps. Aran jumps letting the woman slip from his grasp. Poodle is at her side instantly, leaning against her, rubbing herself along the woman, slowly guiding her to the floor where she passes out propped up on the Hellhound.  </p><p>Osamu fucking gapes. “Where the fuck is Suna?” Atsumu asks again. </p><p>“She said someone was chasing her,” Aran mentions. “But there was no one out there. She kinda just appeared out of thin air.” </p><p>“Hunters,” Osamu supplies. He makes as if to get closer to the girl and Poodle snaps at him. “Get Suna, before I fight Poodle.” He grunts at the hound. </p><p>“Suna,” The girl mutters and the twins stiffen. Aran looks between them. </p><p>“I’ll get her a change of clothes, one of you find Suna,” He disappears into the back, and Atsumu sighs.  </p><p>Poodle’s growling dissolves into a whine and then the front doors are being pushed open by Suna. He pauses with the door half-open. Takes in the twins standing by the bar and the disheveled girl propped up on Poodle and walks back out the door.  </p><p>“Come back here!” Atsumu lunges at the door, snatching Suna by the arm and dragging him through them. “Yer fucking Hellhound destroyed my phone!” </p><p>“Good girl,” Suna coos. He pauses when he finally sees who Poodle is wrapped around. “Fucking hell.” He shrugs Atsumu’s arm off of him. “What happened to her?” </p><p>“Aran said she was being chased,” Osamu watches Suna squat next to you. He lifts you bridal style and Poodle wags her tail happily. “Maybe her scent set Poodle off.” </p><p>“Are we gonna ignore my phone?” Atsumu interrupts. </p><p>“Did you find who was chasing her?” Atsumu’s mouth snaps shut at Suna’s tone. Osamu straightens fully.  </p><p>“Uh, Hunters maybe,” He responds. Aran returns then carrying an oversized t-shirt and sweats and Poodle scoffs at him. She nudges at Suna’s legs.  </p><p>“Stop it,” He says, and Poodle freezes. “Sit your ass in the corner until I’m ready.” Poodle moves robotically to the back of the room where she sits, stare uncharacteristically blank.  </p><p>“Ye know her, Suna?” </p><p>“She’s the one I found two weeks ago, fighting Hellhounds by herself.” </p><p>Osamu’s mouth forms an O. “Well, she’s definitely a lot prettier than you described her.” </p><p>“You gonna need these Suna?” Aran gestures to the clothes in his hands. </p><p>“No,” He turns to Atsumu. “You’re taking my shift tonight.” </p><p>Atsumu opens his mouth to argue and Poodle growls from the corner. </p><p>“Sure, Rintarou.” </p><p>They watch him leave, with the girl in his arms. Whistling for Poodle to follow. </p><p>“Ye don’t think our little Rinny has a crush do ya?” Atsumu muses. </p><p>Aran and Osamu turn to him and then each other. </p><p>“I hope not.” </p><p>“For our sake at least.” </p><p>Atsumu turns to them. “What? Ye think Rintarou can’t take care of himself?” </p><p>“‘Tsumu,” Osamu sighs. “How could ye not tell that she was a Siren?” </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widen. “Fuck.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Aran agrees. </p><p>“He’s a big boy,” Atsumu swallows. </p><p> **************************************************************</p><p>When you come to it’s to the sound of a door being slammed and struggling. </p><p>“Poodle will you-” there’s a crash, the sound of something breaking and then hissing, “-behave!” </p><p>Your eyes widen when you register the voice, and you observe that you’re not at home. You sit up quickly, you’re in a dark room, it’s morning based on the light struggling to penetrate the blackout the curtains covering the windows. The bed is unnecessarily large but ridiculously comfortable and also covered in dark bedding. There’s a gaming setup that takes up an entire wall of the room and trophies and pictures scattered around. There’s an open closet door directly in front of you and a closed one next to it.  </p><p>You look down at yourself and you’re not wearing your dress from last night and your body flames at the idea of Suna changing you. Seeing you semi-nude. </p><p>“I know you’re awake,” He says from the other side of the door. “Find something to wear in the closet and get out here when you’re dressed.” </p><p>You blanch. The absence of any sound from Poodle isn’t lost on you. You scramble into Suna’s closet and chuckle. It’s very dark. You find the brightest shirt he has, it’s navy blue. You refuse to let your brain linger on the fact that this feels nice, wearing his clothes, waking in his bed. The siren in your head is beaming. Flapping her little wings and jumping up and down, though she wishes he’d do something about the lack of colours in his closet. You change into the shirt and leave the sweat you’re wearing on. They’re rolled at the waist because he’s entirely too tall for his clothing to fit you. </p><p>“There’s a new toothbrush on the sink,” Suna is perched in his gaming chair when you emerge from the closet. He gives you a cursory once over and swivels back to his screen.  </p><p>You brush your teeth quickly, noting that your hair is…no longer a mess? An image of Suna fixing your hair flashes in your mind and your stomach erupts in butterflies.  </p><p>Of course, you’re a realest, the man outside would never do that. You think maybe your siren had taken over last night and the thought sets the butterflies in your stomach on fire. Dread fills you quickly as you rack your memory for anything. Anything at all that could give you some insight into what happened after you passed out. </p><p>“Can you please, just get out here?” Suna is standing outside the bathroom door. “We have to talk and hiding in the bathroom is giving me very much teenage crush behaviour. Get out here you coward.” He scoffs and you swing the door open and meet his eyes with a glare. </p><p>“I made breakfast,” Your glare morphs into doubt. “I went out and bought breakfast…” He amends. </p><p>“Mhm,” You let him lead you into a spacious kitchen-dining-living area and you think perhaps a descendant is too broad a heading for his relation to Hades. “Where’s Poodle?” </p><p>“On time out,” He winces. “It’s just me and you, princess.” </p><p>Oh, gods. </p><p>The siren screeches and you sway on your feet, leaning onto the counter for support. </p><p>“You alright?” He asks as he hands you a plate from the microwave and a fork from a drawer next to him. You climb onto one of the barstools at the counter and thank him. </p><p>Your mind begins to wander into dangerous territory when you take note of the size of his hands, the length of his fingers. He’s wearing two rings; they’re both platinum, one on his middle finger, a family insignia on it. You recognize it as the symbol for the God of the Underworld and you’re not sure how to feel about being right. The other is a plain black band with a name on it. Maybe a family member, it’s on his index and catches the early morning light when he brings the fork to his lips. </p><p>Your stomach tightens as his mouth wraps around the utensil. You’re staring, you know you are, but you can’t help it. He’s beautiful. His eyes are the strangest mix of gold and green and they’re so heavily lidded he looks like he’s always high. Maybe he is. There’s the sound of metal on metal as he drags the fork from his mouth and your temperature spikes as you remember the piercing in his tongue. He’s wearing a hoodie that hides his tattoos, but you’ve committed every intricate swirl to memory, the way the colourful ink looks against his pale skin. Skin stretched across an expanse of lean muscle. </p><p>“Aren’t sirens supposed to be the ones doing the seducing?” His voice interrupts you and you’re entirely too turned on to be embarrassed. </p><p>“I don’t need to use the siren’s tongue to seduce you,” You quip. </p><p>He chuckles. “You’re right. You just need to kill a few Hellhounds.” You both freeze at his admission, he seems more surprised than you.  </p><p>“Really?” You smirk. “Hot and bothered for violence, very on-brand.” </p><p>Suna snorts. “I don’t even know your name.” He stares expectantly and your stomach swoops at the way he’s leaned down. Elbows propping him up, the fork hanging loosely between his fingers. You absently mutter your name, and he whispers it back to you, and the siren slams against your mind. She wants control. </p><p>“I get the feeling that you’re not a regular, degular siren,” Suna observes. </p><p>“Hmm,” You stare at each other.  </p><p>“Well? Tell me about it.” </p><p>“I’m unstable,” You sigh. Suna continues to stare. “Uh, trauma? My siren has an entirely different personality from me? It’s a result of experiencing several traumatic experiences in close succession?” </p><p>Suna straightens. “Am I to assume your siren triggered the Hellhounds on purpose?” </p><p>“Yes, at least I think so,” You admit. “I can barely control her most times and using the song makes me…violently ill.” You recount the one time you’d used it to escape some Hunters in the past and how it had left you basically brain dead for the better part of a week afterward. “I guess it could kill me if I use it on more than one person at a time.”</p><p>“Nice,” Suna takes your plate and you don’t even realize you’re finished eating until he does. “What triggers her?” </p><p>“Fear and uhm,” You pause. “Sex.” You whisper.</p><p>Suna drops the plates with a clang into the sink. “Pardon?” </p><p>You sink your forehead to the counter. “Yeah.” </p><p>“I- How…,” He clears his throat. “How’d you figure that out?” </p><p>“I can never remember having sex,” You admit. </p><p>Suna stares. You stare back.  </p><p>“Your virginity?” Suna asks seriously. </p><p>You shake your head. “Nope, and he blocked me afterward.” </p><p>Suna laughs. It’s a full-body action that shakes his shoulders and transforms his face completely and it catches you so off guard that you don’t even remember to be mortified. His eyes are closed, and his mouth is parted, head thrown back as he cackles. </p><p>“Why do you initiate things then?” He asks when he recovers. “Just don’t get into those types of situations.” </p><p>“I want to suck your dick so bad right now, that I’m shaking,” You deadpan, and Suna’s mouth parts in shock. “I am a siren, Suna, <em>a siren, </em>the blood in my veins sings when I’m around attractive men. <em>Sings.” </em>You watch his pupils dilate from the other side of the counter and you know he hasn’t heard anything after your confession. “Suna?” </p><p>He doesn’t answer and the longer his eyes stay on you the more fidgety you get.  </p><p>“We’re supposed to be talking about what you want to do about the hunters,” He says when he finally speaks again. He’s moving around the counter, slowly, like a predator trying not to scare his prey and you react without thinking, sliding off the stool and backing away. Your hands are up in front of you and Suna doesn’t stop coming. He grins when you bump into the counter behind you. “All I can think about is how good you look in my clothes, how good you looked last night, the sounds you made while I fixed your hair.” </p><p>The butterflies did not come to play you decide as your stomach flip flops. “You have really soft skin, and you look so pretty when you’re sleeping, or laughing, or glaring at me…you’re just really beautiful.” He breathes. He’s got you caged against the cabinet now and you swallow loudly. He smirks down at you. </p><p>“Say no, siren,” His hands slip to your waist and he squeezes encouragingly. “Say no and I won’t try to make this something you don’t forget.”  </p><p>He swallows your yes in a kiss so eager, so deep that your toes curl against the tiled floor. He tastes like energy drinks and something else you can’t figure out. Your heart pounds and he groans when you slide your hands around his neck and sink your fingers into his hair. He lifts you and you wrap your legs around his waist, letting him guide you back to the bedroom.  </p><p>You pull away when you become lightheaded. “Do you really think you can do that?” </p><p>Suna smiles up at you. “I can do whatever the fuck I want.” </p><p>The door slams behind him. </p><p>********************************************************* </p><p>He can. He can do whatever the fuck he wants. He wasn’t lying and when you wake later in the day with his head nestled against your chest and his arms wrapped around your middle, you feel deliciously sore and you can finally remember why. Your body hums in satisfaction. The siren is silent, and you feel your heart begin to race at the prospect of getting fucked well enough to shut the siren up. </p><p>He’s perfect, it's disturbing how attentive and doting he is. Littering your face in kisses when he wakes before you. Or staring at you from the entrance to the kitchen as you make him breakfast, dressed only in his t-shirt. Taking you on dates that reflect nothing of your original evaluation of him; theme parks, cat café’s, bookstores, drive-in movies, museums, he even attempts to cook for you.</p><p>He takes you on a picnic, one Saturday, late in the afternoon. You have no idea where in Tokyo you are but the view of the setting sun is stunning and the way the shades of orange, purple and pink leave him glowing in his hoodie and jeans jacket makes you stare at him for most of the afternoon. When the last rays of the sun begin to disappear into the horizon, he pulls you in between his legs so that your back rests against his chest and wraps his arms around you.</p><p>“I love you,” He whispers into your ear. “I’ve never felt anything like this. So, I’m assuming, the only reason I’d die for you is because I love you.”</p><p>You can’t respond so you resort to turning and flinging yourself at him. Suna crashes into the blanket beneath you and you stay there, you sprawled on top of him and him chuckling below you until the sun disappears fully and the moon rises and casts you in a white glow.</p><p>He makes love to you under the stars and kisses ‘I love you’s against your lips when you come together.</p><p>Your blissful bubble with Suna doesn’t pop right away as your relationship escalates quickly. Poodle loves you, something Suna appreciates more than he can admit. He’s constantly worried about you, it's endearing, the way he forgets what you’re capable of. It takes two months for you to move in with him and honestly you fit together a little too perfectly, things are going a little too well.  </p><p>This is why you know it’s about to crash and burn on a Thursday afternoon when Suna gets home from a shift, covered in blood.  </p><p>“Rintarou?” You ask. “Is this your blood?” </p><p>He shakes his head. No. </p><p>He isn’t speaking and it’s scaring you. He lets you guide him to the bathroom and strip him. You undress also and get into the shower with him. His hands and face are smeared with the liquid as though he’s wiped his hand across his face and other things. You wash him and he bends so that you can reach his hair so you can wash that too. You watch the red-tinted water swirl down the drain until it’s no longer tinted. When you shut the water off you don’t move. You grasp his face in between your palms bringing his eyes up to yours. </p><p>“I’m here, Rin,” You whisper. “Tell me what you need.” </p><p>“Bed,” He croaks, and you move without thinking to wrap him in a fluffy towel, dressing and then helping him get dressed. When you tug him into bed, he pulls you into his chest, peppers your forehead with kisses, and falls asleep.  </p><p>You don’t. You can’t. You listen to his even breathing and you wonder what the fuck could shake someone like Suna up enough to make him almost catatonic. You realise that you have no idea what his actual job is except that he helps out around his brother’s club and you’ve met them. The twins; Osamu and Atsumu. A strange pair but their dynamic works for twins you guess. Aran, the bouncer- he was not the bouncer actually- he’d been waiting for their older brother. Kita Shinsuke. You had not met that one but from the way Atsumu and Osamu seemed to bristle at his name alone it was apparent he was nothing like them. </p><p>According to Suna, he wasn’t exactly a demigod, he was born of Hades and Persephone and fucked off when he was old enough, to be a rice farmer. Of course, every now then he’d pop in to guide a family member or a close friend over to the next life, but otherwise, he was a rice farmer. Which made your head spin a little when you thought of a god giving up his duties and birthright to be a rice farmer, it was ridiculous but also very badass. You’d never met him, but you could understand the issue Osamu and Atsumu could have with a being who made decisions like those.  </p><p>At some point, you doze off and when your eyes finally open again you’re met with Suna, staring intently at you, his face is grim. </p><p>“We need to talk,” He says. </p><p>“Brush your fucking teeth before you start with this shit,” You reprimand. You watch as his face breaks into a small smile. </p><p>“Sure, princess,” He rolls you onto him before carrying you both into the bathroom. You make quick work of brushing your teeth and he leaves you there halfway through your face routine to make breakfast and it’s only when the door closes on you that you realize what he’s said. </p><p>Suna is naturally talented. He can do anything he wants, just like he said. Except cook. He burns water. Can’t fry an egg. Doesn’t know much about anything except for pots, pans, and eating utensils. Suna doesn’t make breakfast. <em>Suna doesn’t cook.</em> </p><p>You freeze, listening to pots and pans being rearranged. You were such an idiot. Poodle hadn’t come home with him last night. She hadn’t curled up next to you on your bed. That should have been the first sign.</p><p>Your skin crawls as you remember that whoever the fuck that was, they’d seen you naked. They’d slept next to you. Kissed you on the forehead. They sounded like Suna too. You finish your face routine heart pounding. Your blades are in the bedside drawer and you know that whoever it is, likely one of the Hunters from your last run-in with danger, probably already knows that. You consider how comfortable they seem moving around the apartment and your blood runs cold. </p><p>If this isn’t the real Suna? Where is the real one? Where is Poodle? Are they safe? You think back to the one time you’ve seen him upset and the way Poodle had reacted. No Hunter could take him down unless they drug him of course which is very possible. He works at a club, after all, drinks are always being bought for him. </p><p>“You alright in there?” Fuck. They sound so much like Suna. “You’ve been in there a while princess.” </p><p>“I’m fine, I started my period,” The lie escapes you with practiced ease. The siren lends a hand in persuading the Hunter to leave as you continue. “Can you give me a sec? I’m gonna hop in the shower.” </p><p>He doesn’t respond and you know he’s mindlessly left the room as per your request. If only you could talk the information out of him. You turn the shower on and scan the bathroom for anything that can be used as a weapon. There’s nothing. Not even the plunger would be heavy enough to knock someone like that out. You pause when you hear a voice.</p><p>“Where’s Poodle?”</p><p>You recognize it as Atsumu and your heart expands. You shut the water off and pull open the bathroom door.</p><p>“She’s on time out for now,” The imposter scoffs. How long had they been watching Suna to be able to act so much like him? You reach your dresser and pull your blades free. Your hands are behind your back when you step into the kitchen and lock eyes with Atsumu, perched on the other end of the counter and you know, he knows. </p><p><em>“Suna can’t cook,” </em>He mouths.</p><p>“I miss her,” You say, not looking away from Astumu.</p><p><em>“I know,” </em>You mouth back.</p><p>“Me too,” He agrees. “Bring her back, Rintarou.”</p><p>The Hunter freezes. You both turn to him. </p><p>“Bring Poodle back,” You pout. “Please, Rin.”</p><p>The Hunter chuckles. “Seems I’ve been caught,” He muses. You watch his face morph into the one that had chased you to the club some months back.</p><p>Atsumu moves so fast you don’t even see it. The Hunter is bent over the open fire of the stove, inches from having his features burned off. You drop the blades on the island.</p><p>“Where’s Rintarou?” The hairs on your body stand erect as the temperature in the room drops rapidly. “Tell me where he is, and we’ll get rid of you quickly.”</p><p>You blink, we? There’s a hissing sound and Osamu’s materializing next to you, obviously mid-onigiri crafting. He’s in a black apron with a dancing onigiri on the front, it covers his black sweats and t-shirt.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong wi-” He pauses. Taking in your blades on the counter and the hunter struggling in Atsumu’s hands.</p><p>“Found the other one,” Atsumu grins and Osamu hands you the half-wrapped onigiri.</p><p>“It’s shrimp with mayo,” He adds when you bite into it. </p><p>“I’d like to find Suna,” You pause and moan around the bite of onigiri. “That’s fucking good.”</p><p>“Us too,” Osamu smiles. “Thanks, it was inspired by ‘Tsumu’s shellfish allergy.”</p><p>Atsumu lets the hunter go onto the open fire when he gasps at Osamu and the hunter screams. Atsumu winces. </p><p>“Oops,” He grabs the hunter by the hair and lifts his face from the burner. The stench of burnt flesh floods the room and you watch the blood drip from the side of his face onto your stove. </p><p>“Well?” Osamu wipes his palms on the apron. “We found yer friend snooping around the club, you can tell us where Suna is or we kill you both and find him another way.”</p><p>“All this over a siren bitch?” Atsumu slams his face back into the burner and the hunter sobs. </p><p>“That is no way to speak ‘bout a woman,” He tuts. </p><p>“Say sorry,” Osamu adds. He’s removed the apron and folded it neatly onto the island. He’s leaned on the counter on the other side of the hunter, ankles crossed- he’s barefoot, you wonder if Atsumu summoned him from his home, does he have any pots on the fire?- arms folded.</p><p>The Hunter sobs out a pathetic apology and you sigh; his bleeding is making you uncomfortable. You finish the onigiri. “Can you let us know where Suna is? Please?” You beg.</p><p>“They’re gonna send him back,” The Hunter sobs. “You have any idea how valuable a demigod is? They’re like the perfect bargaining ch-” He’s cut off by Osamu, who grabs him by the throat and drags him away from the stove, out of Atsumu’s grasp and up to his face.</p><p>“Where?” He growls. The hunter says a familiar address and you tilt your head at the twins in confusion. “Thank ye for yer service.” Osamu’s face is grim when he twists the hunter’s neck violently, and it snaps with a wet crack. You jump when his body hits the floor with a loud, thud. </p><p>Atsumu is glaring at his twin. “I wanted to do that,” He whines.</p><p>You whimper. <em><strong>They’re fucking crazy.</strong></em> </p><p>When they turn to you, Osamu chuckles. “Get dressed.” You don’t know why his instructions have you scrambling into the bedroom and dressing in record time, but you are and by the time you return to the kitchen Osamu is wiping down your counter and Atsumu has just finished cleaning the stove. </p><p>“How’re we getting there?” You ask. You ignore the absence of the Hunter’s body.</p><p>“I drove here,” Atsumu responds.</p><p>You glance down at Osamu’s bare feet. “Need some shoes?” He glances down at his feet also and turns to the front door where a pair of Suna’s trainers are. </p><p>“I’ll take those.”</p><p>*****************************************************</p><p>Suna is fucking exhausted. These people didn’t even have the decency to provide a comfortable bed when they kidnapped him. Unsurprisingly, this isn’t his first rodeo and ordinarily, he wouldn’t be concerned but, this time around you are involved. He’d recognize Hunters no matter what disguise they wore. The moment his eyes adjust to the lack of light in the clearing, he theorizes that they haven’t done enough research on him, they’re amateurs at best.  </p><p>The only issue is the piece of cloth tied around his head pressing on his tongue in between his lips, his wrists and ankles are also tied. If he could just get the gag out, he could summon the Hellhounds, but for now, he hopes one of them is stupid enough to trigger the alarms around the entrance. The absence of Poodle in this world isn’t lost on him either; she’d been taken out by another Hunter and Suna feels a little annoyed at the idea of waiting for her to be remolded. </p><p>Added to that it’s fucking pouring. Suna can barely see anything through his hair and the water running down his face. He doesn’t know why it’s fucking dark outside when it shouldn’t be later than 10:00 am right now, but it’s adding to his exhaustion and annoyance.  </p><p>“What’s taking them so long?” </p><p>Suna rolls his eyes apparently, they were waiting for a friend. Suna can only see two of them so far, they’re wearing matching faces and clothing. The most common way to identify them was their shared features. Like a set of fucked up twins, or triplets, or quadruplets. Suna knew a pair who would pay good fucking money to not look like each other.  </p><p>The sound of footsteps lets him know that someone is approaching, and he attempts to straighten his spine to alleviate some of the tension from his shoulders, he groans behind the piece of cloth as his shoulders crack. </p><p>“Yer idiots then?” Suna’s head whips around at the accent and he catches sight of a pissed looking Atsumu. He doesn’t think he’s ever been happier to see his annoying sibling more than at that moment. Atsumu glances at Suna briefly and winks. Suna takes it back, he’ll punch him in the face after this is over. For now, he wants to ask if you’re okay, if anyone has checked on you, he imagines you’re probably out of your mind with worry. His phone had been discarded at some point and he has to give the amateurs points for removing any way to track him. </p><p>“Let him go and we can leave here, peacefully,” Suna snorts at Atsumu. One of the Hunters laughs, the other comes to stand in-front of Suna. Suna rolls his eyes, they’re all clowns, Atsumu included. Whatever episode of <em>Xiaolin Showdown</em> this was, Suna didn’t appreciate being the guest appearance. Atsumu doesn’t give the Hunter a chance to respond, knocking him unconscious and catching him before he can hit the ground. He shoves the unconscious man into his friend and his friend stumbles and falls, the weight of the Hunter pinning him down.   </p><p>Atsumu unties Suna, leaving his mouth for last. “If ye summon a single Hellhound, I’ll kill ye myself.” He hesitates and Suna narrows his eyes bringing his own hands up to untie the gag.  </p><p>They stare at each other, Atsumu crouched in-front of Suna and Suna still seated in the mud. Above them, the sky is lit up with a single streak of lightning. </p><p> Suna opens his mouth and Atsumu slaps a hand over it. “Please, ye can even have the weekend off.” </p><p>Suna already has the weekend off. He slaps Atsumu’s hand away. </p><p>“Yer girl’s okay,” He says. The tension in Suna’s shoulders eases and he climbs to his feet. The other Hunter has rolled his friend off him and Suna watches his attempt to drag the unconscious man out of the clearing. </p><p>“Where is she?” </p><p>“With ‘Samu, they’re parked on the trail,” He supplies. “One of them got into the house.” </p><p>Suna turns to him. “What?” </p><p>Atsumu steps back. “He looked like you,” He swallows. “Might’ve been there since last night.” </p><p>Suna feels his heart drop into his ass. “You brought-” He pauses. Over the sound of the pouring rain, he can hear…singing? The voice is loud and clear and it’s so beautiful that the sound of the rain fades into background noise. Suna turns to Atsumu to say something but the singing gets louder and all Suna wants to do is find who owns that beautiful voice. </p><p>He starts walking and he’s vaguely aware of Atsumu walking behind him. Can he hear the voice too? He can’t understand what the person is singing, he doesn’t know the song but the voice is so melodic, so harmonic Suna’s consciousness begins to escape him. He finds himself stumbling over invisible branches in his haste to get to the sound, there’s nothing on the planet more important than finding the person producing that sound.  </p><p>You come into view and Suna thinks you’re the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his life, you’re cradling someone where you kneel on the floor, and there are bodies around you, human and Hellhound. They’re laying in varying stages of half unconsciousness and when you lock eyes with him your jaw snaps shut.  </p><p>Suna sobs and behind him the sound is echoed. “Why would you stop?” He’s crying in earnest. “Why would you stop?” He repeats. </p><p>“Rin,” You whisper his name, and Suna is snapped out of whatever the fuck that was. That was you. He scrambles closer falling to his knees next to you. You have Osamu cradled in your lap. He’s bleeding from a knife wound but Suna knows he’ll be fine.  </p><p>“Atsumu!” Sun yells. He watches recognition flood his brother’s eyes once more and soon he’s also kneeling next to you. He hoists Osamu up. </p><p>“I’ll be back,” He whispers, and he vanishes. </p><p>“Rintarou,” You gasp and Suna notes the way your chest is heaving. There’s blood leaking from your nostrils and he feels like there’s something he can't remember. Something important that’s right at the edge of his memory. “‘M sorry.” You groan and the memory of a conversation you had in the past comes flooding back. </p><p><em>“…using the song makes me…violently ill.”</em> </p><p><em>“I guess it could kill me if I use it on more than one person at a time.”</em> </p><p>“No, no, no, no,” Suna shuffles closer to you just as you slump fully. You’re shaking so violently that you can barely talk. “Shh, don’t…don’t try to talk right now.” </p><p>It’s still fucking pouring and the water can’t be good for your quaking form. He spots Atsumu’s car and doesn’t think twice about climbing in with you. He’ll be mad about the seats, but they’re leather for a reason. </p><p>“Rin…” You gasp. Your back bows and Suna’s chest constricts when you break into a sob. He relaxes his hold on you as he lays you on the backseat. The keys are in the ignition, thankfully. He starts the car and turns the heater on. The parallels of this Friday and the one he met you on are scary and he wants to scream because this is not a good sign. </p><p>“How can I help?” He asks you. “Tell me what to do.”</p><p>“…ove you,” You pant out. Suna bends to move the hair from your face. Your tongue is swelling. The muscle looks almost purple and the dread that sinks into his gut is the same one he felt when he found out who his father was. “…taro.”</p><p>“I love you too,” He whispers. Your hands are reaching for his face and he grasps them and places them against his cheek. Outside lightning flashes, illuminating a figure standing in front of the car. Suna doesn’t pay it any mind until the sky is illuminated once more, and the figure is standing by the door closest to you.</p><p>Your breathing is shallow now, mouth open to get air into your lungs. Rintarou knows you’re going to die. He can feel it, the Underworld’s gates opening, see the light through the forest's trees as the rock begins to glow. You’re close to the entrance and your draining life is affecting the forest. He doesn’t look up at the figure when they open the door. </p><p>“God of blessed death, hear my cry, guide the soul of my love into the fields of Elysium,” Suna murmurs. </p><p>“Rintarou,” The voice enunciates. “That is not for us to decide.”</p><p><em>“God-”</em> Suna looks up at the figure <em>“-of blessed death, hear my cry, guide the soul of my love to the fields of Elysium.”</em></p><p>Kita goes to respond, and you choke. “It’s time.”</p><p>Suna stares at Kita as your body convulses. “If her afterlife is not pleasant, I know where you live, Shinsuke.”</p><p>Kita doesn’t respond. Above, thunderclaps loudly roll through the heavens, and Suna wonders if he’s so emotional he’s managed to influence the weather.</p><p>“She will be taken care of,” Kita whispers. “It is never easy to lose the people you love. Tak-”</p><p>“Shut up, Shinsuke,” Suna growls. He looks down at you where your eyes have closed. You’re barely breathing and when he lifts your head you can’t even groan in protest. “I love you. You can let go, baby.”</p><p>Suna doesn’t cry when Kita pries your body from his lap. He doesn’t cry when Kita begins to glow like a fucking fluorescent bulb, and he doesn’t cry when Kita hands your body back.</p><p>Atsumu pops back in time to watch Kita leave and he freezes. “Is she?” He pauses.</p><p>Suna nods. </p><p>“At least it was a blessed death,” Atsumu muses. “‘Samu’s not even gonna bruise, says she started singing the minute they were attacked, no hesitation.”</p><p>Suna bends his head to look at your face. You’re peaceful and Suna wants to scream at you for your self-sacrificial bullshit but, he’s also really fucking grateful for it.</p><p>Suna loses the love of his life on a Friday. The time on the car’s dash says 11:42 am. He reasons that he won’t be okay for long but for now, he’s too fucking exhausted to feel things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dunno how many times I have to remind y'all to drink your water...just, stay fucking hydrated God damn it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>